


A Girl's Dream-Like Adventure Throughout Life

by beastlybunny44



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/F, Funtanari Original Female Character(s), Futanari, Futanari Brigitte Lindholm, Futanari Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Futanari Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Futanari Hana "D.Va" Song, Futanari Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Futanari Yuna "D.Mon" Lee, Lesbians, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlybunny44/pseuds/beastlybunny44
Summary: It really isn't Lyra Estella's fault that she gets attracted to most women she encounters in the small town of Watchpoint and feels the need to engage in a sexual intercourse with them every time.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Female Character(s), Brigitte Lindholm/Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Original Female Character(s), Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Female Character(s), Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Original Female Character(s), Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Female Character(s), Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Girl's Dream-Like Adventure Throughout Life

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that doing the (Y/N) thing would ruin the whole experience so I made an original character instead,,,
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave some feedback in the comments.

It was on a rainy Thursday afternoon when Lyra, along with her friends Hana and Yuna, stumbled upon the school's medic, Dr. Angela Ziegler, getting it on with the girls' volleyball team coach, Fareeha Amari.

After watching two of the most admired staff in the school engage in the rigurous activity sugarcoated as sex, Lyra, Hana, and Yuna didn't know what to do with the information forced into their brains. How were they going to face the teachers after that? Maybe the option is to avoid them from now on.

**"I go to Dr. Ziegler during lunch everyday for check-ups so I can't exactly avoid her just like that,"** Lyra said, scratching the back of her head. **"And as the captain and setter of the volleyball team, I can't skip on practices just so I don't get reminded that our goddamn coach is a futa with a monster of a cock."** She continued, sighing in defeat.

Hana pats her friend in the back, **"Damn, sorry about that."** She said. Yuna continues munching on her ham and cheese sandwich, personally made by Hana herself in her culinary class. She says nothing, she didn't really mind the whole thing. In fact, she would be more surprised if two of the hottest staff in the academy _didn't_ have sex on the daily.

**"Now I probably can't sit on that bed, who knows what kind of bodily fluids have flown over there?!"** Lyra said.

Yuna scoffs, **"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm pretty sure Dr. Ziegler changes the sheets on that bed every two hours or something."** She says.

Hana gasped, **"Okay now it totally makes sense why she's always fixing that bed!"** She exclaimed, giggling.

Lyra stares at the fleeting cars while Yuna and Hana gushed about the two teachers. Out of nowhere, she is taken back to the scene she and her friends encountered earlier in the day.

**˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚**

It was exactly one o'clock in the afternoon. Hana was already late for her science class with Miss O'Deorain and she was surely going to get an earful of scolding. Yuna was lucky she had a spare block, but she still volunteered to help the librarian, Mei, to arrange a collection of books that have just been donated by various sources from the city.

None of those things exactly mattered right now since Lyra was in dire need of warmth. The weather has been cruel to the students of Gibraltar Academy. It really just had to rain when Lyra decided to commute. She forgot that she was fragile girl and could get sick easily, so now Yuna and Hana are almost literally carrying her to the nurse's office.

**"Why didn't you just get a ride from Jae-eun like usual?"** Yuna asked, frustrated. She hated seeing her friend so weak, it broke her heart.

**"I... I didn't want to be a burden anymore."** Lyra said, sniffing. She already had a fever!

Yuna rolled her eyes, **"Well, guess what, Lyra? You're made of fucking glass and any misstep on your part will break you so it's okay to be selfish!"** She said, gritting her teeth.

**"Chill out, Yuna. She's going to be fine."** Hana said. Yuna looked like she was about to spit out some snarky comment, but any word she wanted to say got stuck in her throat when she felt Lyra place a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed, turning her head the opposite way to avoid Hana's teasing glances.

The nurse's office was almost there. Lyra felt like collapsing into the strangely comforting bed inside and sleep until the next day. And also maybe stare into Dr. Ziegler's warm brown eyes until she falls into said deep sleep.

**"Okay, we're here. Let me just-- holy shit!"** Hana exclaims upon arriving at the door. Yuna holds on to Lyra gently. The latter chuckles, she could hear her friend's heart beating so loudly and so she snuggles into her. Yuna was too flustered to care about her now soaked clothes, she wraps her arms around Lyra's waist, her lips dangerously close to her friend's cheek.

**"Are you okay?"** Yuna asked quietly, she doesn't notice Hana's widened eyes, or the fact that she just spoke so softly towards someone.

Lyra hums, **"I love it when you cuddle with me like this."** She whispered.

Yuna laughs, **"Wrong answer, but appreciated nonetheless,"** She said. She hopes that her body temperature was warm enough for Lyra to feel slightly better. She bites her lip, trying to not make a sound as Lyra's lips touched her jawline. **"Hana, what the hell are you doing? Open the door."** She hissed.

**"I don't want you to let me go just yet, Yuna,"** Lyra whispered. She takes her friend's hand and puts it in her stomach, she sighs blissfully due to the warmth. **"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"** She asked.

Yuna swallows upon hearing the nickname, **"Yes. But you're getting sick, Lyra. I'd rather play around with you when you're on top condition."** She said.

Hana finally turns around, **"Uh, I don't think we should go in there."** She said.

**"Why not?"** Yuna asked. When Hana doesn't respond, Yuna takes it upon herself to see whatever is going on inside the office through the small crack. Lyra leans into Hana who timidly hugs her from the side, burying her face into Lyra's damp hair.

Yuna's jaw dropped, **"Holy... fuck. They're fucking. They're..."** She said.

Lyra blinks, **"Who? What?"** She asked. She pulled away from Hana and stood beside Yuna, she couldn't stop a gasp from coming out of her mouth upon the scene she just witnessed.

Out there for the world to see; Dr. Ziegler was taking in the full length of Coach Amari's ten inch penis with her pussy.

The three young students didn't know what else to do other than just watch their two teachers pound their sexes against one another. Lyra winces every time she hears the wet sound of Coach Amari's cock meeting Dr. Ziegler's soaking vagina.

**"Oh, fuck yes..."** Dr. Ziegler moans. Lyra feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she shivers. Hana loosens her necktie and she releases a breath she's been holding on to, and Yuna was barely functioning.

Coach Amari slaps Dr. Ziegler's ass and the sound makes the young students cringe.

_They're shameless! And irresponsible! If anybody else walked in here, they're would turned tail and flee and tell everyone else about this_ , Lyra thought, shaking her head. Upon doing this, she gets dizzy and she leans on Hana for support.

**"Yuna, we have to get her inside!"** Hana said, pulling on Yuna's sleeve. Her other arm wrapped around Lyra's waist, supporting her.

Yuna, with all the courage she could gather at the moment, knocks on the door loudly. The students glued their eyes on the floor as they hear the two teachers trip over themselves, probably trying to get dressed.

**"J-Just a minute!"** Dr. Ziegler says. Lyra imagines her putting on her wet panties and she blushes hard. Oh how she wished they didn't walked in on their teachers at all.

After a few moments of just standing at the door, Dr. Ziegler finally swung it open and greeted the students with a nervous smile. Her hair looked slightly disheveled but her clothes were even more of a mess. Coach Amari stood behind the nurse, awkward as ever.

Dr. Ziegler's nervous demeanor was immediately replaced with worry as her eyes landed on Lyra who was weak and barely conscious. **"Oh gosh, what happened?"** She asked. Coach Amari rushed to the students and helped Lyra sit on the bed... that was just remade.

**"She got off at the wrong stop and walked the rest of the way to the school since she didn't know what else to do."** Yuna said.

For the rest of their time in the nurse's office, Yuna and Hana watched as Dr. Ziegler took care of Lyra. And of course, Coach Amari was there to scold Lyra about her recklessness and excused her from the after school practice, much to the student's dismay.

**˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚**

And now here they were: Hana and Yuna acts as if their discovery was best thing to have ever happened in their school days and Lyra was just recovering from everything.

**"Aw, I know you have a big crush on Dr. Ziegler, Lyra, but don't be discouraged! They might just be friends with benefits!"** Hana says.

Lyra groans, **"I don't have a crush on Dr. Ziegler! And them being friends with benefits doesn't make anything better!"** She said. She leans her head on Yuna's shoulder, pouting and huffing.

**"Don't worry about it, babe! You got us! You wanna one up them with some two on one?"** Hana asked, winking. She placed her hand on Lyra's thigh and slowly caresses it, eliciting a quiet moan from her dear friend. **"I know you've been stressed from all the things in your classes. We can help you loosen up a little."** Hana whispered.

Lyra smiles, **"That would be nice, but ballet's already got that one covered, remember?"** She asked.

**"Ah, right... wait, don't you also have a crush on your ballet mentor? What was her name again? A... Amèlie Lacroix?"** Hana says with a broken french accent while pronouncing Lyra's beloved ballet teacher.

**"Geez, do you have a crush on every teacher you have? I bet you like Coach Amari too.** " Yuna said. When Lyra doesn't respond, Hana laughs out loud.

Lyra blushes, **"Is it my fault that every woman I encounter is beautiful?"** She said, leaning closer towards Yuna's neck to hide her face.

The trio sat on that bench for a while, embracing each other's warmth and presence. The weather has certainly calmed down. It was completely different in fact. The sun was shining and the small puddles that formed in various parts of the school courtyard had started drying up. The cherry blossom trees were as beautiful as ever and Lyra feels at peace just looking at them.

Lyra takes Hana's hand with her own and intertwines their fingers. Hana then started drawing circles with her thumb on the back of her dear friend's hand, all while hugging her arm. Yuna turns her head and places a soft kiss on Lyra's forehead, smiling when Lyra looks up at her and kisses her gently on the nose in return.

The three of them have been like this for so long that they can't actually remember when it even started. None of them are in a relationship with each other or anyone outside of their bubble, but they feel so committed to this pseudo relationship that they don't want to be with anyone else.

**"So, whose house are we sleeping in later?"** Hana asked.

Yuna sighs, **"My parents are home... and because of the mess we made in the kitchen the last time we all slept together in my house, I'm still on time-out."** She said.

**"They just don't understand the artistry with the cake we made."** Lyra said. They tried to make a rainbow cake, but failed so horribly that they left the kitchen looking as if a rainbow puking unicorn threw up on them.

**"Well, my parents are home too! But I'm pretty sure they'll allow you guys to come! I'll call them right now."** Hana said. She pulls away from Lyra and stands up, dialing her father's number on the phone. Hana walks away as she waits for her father to answer.

Yuna looks at Lyra, **"How are you feeling?"** She asked.

**"I'm alright. Aside from the small headache of course."** Lyra replied.

**"You wanna go back to Dr. Ziegler and rest there? I can pick you up with Jae-eun later. I heard the teachers have a conference anyway. The school's open until the evening."** Yuna said.

Lyra shakes her head, **"I can't really keep a straight face around Dr. Ziegler anymore after what we saw."** She said. Truth to be told, she was partly upset about it all. Hana was right, she does have a crush on Dr. Ziegler, _maybe_. Who wouldn't?! She was simply one of the most beautiful women alive. She was extremely kind and the way she takes care of the students was endearing. She stole Lyra's heart without any effort, and now that Lyra knows that she's with someone else, everything hurts a little.

Yuna stares at her friend and sees the solemn look on her face. She frowns, she hated seeing Lyra upset. Looking around the courtyard, Yuna sees that there was not that much people at all. There were some students going about their days and of course there was Hana to the side talking to her father on the phone, but other than that, the courtyard was pretty much empty.

With much consideration into thinking, Yuna cups Lyra's cheek and lifts her face. Their eyes meet and Yuna could practically hear her heart burst when she presses her lips against Lyra's own.

So, not many people know Lyra, Hana, and Yuna's 'relationship'. All they know is that the three of them are forever inseparable. They don't know what happens behind the scenes and the girls preferred it that way. That's why kissing in such a public place was dangerous, even if there wasn't that much people. But if it means distracting Lyra from everything that's bothering her, Yuna is determined to break their rules.

Lyra removes the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and covered herself and Yuna inside it, all while deepening the kiss they shared. The ridiculous thing about it all is that it didn't look out of place at all. Water was dripping down from one of the balconies in the building to almost where Lyra and Yuna were sitting at.

**"We haven't been able to spend some time for ourselves because of earlier,"** Yuna whispers against Lyra's lips, trying to catch her breath. She gently rubs her thumb on Lyra's cheek, smiling. **"I missed kissing you and Hana both."** She said.

Lyra crashes their lips back together, pulling Yuna towards her rather harshly with her necktie, making the latter moan. Yuna opens her mouth as her left hand clutches Lyra's skirt. Lyra gladly puts her tongue inside the other girl's mouth, moaning in pleasure when Yuna's tongue meets hers.

**"I'm going to... make you... forget all about them."** Yuna whispers in between kisses. She grabs Lyra's hand and places it in her crotch, making the other girl acknowledge the presence of her hardened phallus.

Lyra smiles and buries her face on Yuna's neck, squeezing at the latter's crotch and kissing the spot under her jawline. Yuna trembles, craning her neck so that Lyra would have more places to kiss.

**"I don't want to pass my fever onto you and Hana."** Lyra whispered. Her hand was now inside Yuna's skirt, stroking the girl's ever-growing length. She squeezes it gently and places a soft kiss on Yuna's lips before backing away, putting the blanket on their lap, mostly to cover Yuna's erection.

Hana stands in front of them, hands on her hips, lips pursed, and cheeks puffed out. **"Un. Fair."** She said with gritted teeth. 

**"We didn't go far! We're saving it all for later, please don't be mad."** Lyra says with a laugh.

Yuna releases a shaky sigh, still recovering from her momentary high. Lyra smirks and gesture for Hana to sit in her spot. She stands up as Hana sits down beside Yuna.

**"Okay, keep her busy. Maybe... behind the building? I have to go get a cold medicine from Dr. Ziegler, unfortunately."** Lyra said. She waves goodbye to her friends, who were already scrambling to the back of the building to screw around.

**˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚**

Making sure that there was nothing going on inside the nurse's office, Lyra knocks on the door. She then puts her hands behind her waist and patiently waited for the doctor to welcome her inside. She didn't know how to act now. Earlier she was fine because she had way more things to worry about and she had her friends with her, but she was alone right now! What if she accidentally reveals what she saw?!

**"Ah, hello, Lyra."** Dr. Ziegler said. The young student flashes a smile and steps inside, twiddling with her thumbs.

**"I-I'm here to get the medicine."** Lyra stutters. She mentally curses herself.

**"Of course, let me just get it."** Dr. Ziegler says, walking over to the counter where she had all kinds of medicine. She bends down and Lyra had a full view of her ass, to which the young girl not-so-sneakily stared at. 

_No wonder Coach Amari was hitting her so hard from behind. Just look at that ass,_ Lyra thought. She blushes again, remembering how the doctor moved her hips and willingly let the coach penetrate her insides. _I wonder... how it feels... for her pussy to be wrapped around my cock like that._

Dr. Ziegler stands up and turns to Lyra, holding a small container filled with several pills. Her mouth moves, but Lyra doesn't hear anything as she was still stuck deep within her thoughts. She stared at the doctor's breasts. She remembers how they bounced whenever the coach pounded the doctor. She remembers how her nipples were so hard and pink. She even remembers how the doctor was squeezing her own breast, desperate for even more pleasure.

How Lyra wished she was the one touching her. She imagines the doctor straddling her lap, her hips moving up and down, taking in all of Lyra's cock. She imagines the doctor's breasts bouncing in front of her, her nipples begging to be touched. She wants to take one of the doctor's buds in her mouth, sucking it, licking it, nipping on it, and biting it. She imagines the sounds the doctor would let out every time her cock hits one of her good spots. She imagines the doctor moaning her name, begging for her to go deeper, to go faster, to make her meet her climax.

Oh, how Lyra wanted it all.

**"Lyra? Are you alright?"** Dr. Ziegler asked, putting her hand on the young student's shoulder. 

Lyra looks at the doctor's pink lips. So beautiful, so kissable. She shivers at the thought of those lips leaving quick kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She swallows at the thought of the doctor's mouth on her cock and her tongue wrapping around her length. Lyra releases a heavy breath at the weight of her fantasy.

**"Oh gosh, your temperature is quite high."** Dr. Ziegler said, now she was touching Lyra's forehead.

The student blinked, finally coming to her senses, and she steps back, **"N-No. I was just... um... it's nothing to worry about, Dr. Ziegler."** Lyra said. She takes the container from the doctor's hand and smiled at her, awkwardly.

**"Are you sure? If you want to stay here for a bit and rest, I can watch over you."** Dr. Ziegler said.

Lyra swallows thickly. Should she? She was feeling pretty dizzy, but she doesn't know if it's actually because of her fever or because she was extremely turned on. She wants to try winning the doctor's affection and maybe, maybe, score a bit of some action with her. But what is she gonna do if she gets rejected?

But then again, this is almost a once in a lifetime opportunity. She can already feel her penis making an appearance inside her skirt upon thinking of all the possibilities that could happen in the nurse's office. And so, Lyra came to a decision!

**"Okay, I'll stay."** Lyra said. Dr. Ziegler smiled at her, patting her shoulder.

**"You can lay on the bed if you want."** The doctor said. Lyra nodded, making her way to the bed and sitting on it. At this point, her penis was out, but she hid her erection by crossing her legs. She pulls out her phone and texted Hana and Yuna.

_**Loves 🐰👓👿** _

_**Lyra 👓💥** : gonna be staying behind in the nurse's office. iykyk 👅💦_

Lyra didn't wait for long to receive a reply.

_**Loves 🐰👓👿** _

_**Hana 🐰🕹: glhf 🥴🤭** _

Hana's message was attached with a picture of Yuna snuggled into her neck, her mouth open and eyes shut tight. They really were having sex behind the school. Hana was probably stroking Yuna's cock teasingly.

**"Yuna told me a lot about what happened to you during the day,"** Dr. Ziegler said, cutting into the silence. Lyra stares at the doctor, taking in every single detail of her face. **"You should be more mindful of your health next time. Your friends were really worried. Seung-hwa nearly bursted in here with tears in his eyes!"** The doctor said, laughing.

Lyra sighs, **"I am so sorry about that. Seung-hwa doesn't control his emotions well when it comes to his friends."** She said, scratching the back of her head.

**"Oh, I don't mind it at all. It's actually really cute. All of you."** Dr. Ziegler said, flashing a smile towards the young girl.

Lyra blushed. She then watched as the doctor walked to the counter again, pulling a box in front of her. She started taking out smaller boxes. Supplies, it seems. Lyra hopped down from the bed and approached the doctor.

**"I can help you with that, Dr. Ziegler."** Lyra said.

**"No need, Lyra. You should rest."** The doctor said.

Lyra stands beside her teacher and grabs a box of bandages, **"I insist."** She said and placed it beside another box of bandages in front.

Dr. Ziegler only chuckles and started arranging everything with Lyra's help. They would make small talk from time to time but for the most part, they worked in silence. It was killing Lyra.

The doctor spots a lone box near Lyra and she reaches for it, now her face was extremely close with the student's. Lyra feels her breath caught in her chest at that small moment. She felt the doctor's breast press against her forearm and although it was brief, it still managed to make the student's penis perk up just a little.

**"Excuse me."** Dr. Ziegler whispered as she reached for the box. Lyra hums, her eyes glued to the back of the doctor's neck. She wanted to kiss it.

Dr. Ziegler grabs two boxes from the back of the room and Lyra uses to opportunity to breathe properly. She can't lose control just yet! She wants to make sure that the doctor wants her as much!

**"Lyra, if you don't mind, will you put these boxes on top of the cupboard? I have no use for them yet."** Dr. Ziegler said.

The student nods enthusiastically, "Of course." She said. She takes one of the boxes from the doctor and puts it on top of the cupboard, just as she was ordered to do. Turning around, she grabs the other box and then attempts to put it up top... but unfortunately, that was where her height let her down.

**"Oh no... I don't have a stool right now,"** Dr. Ziegler said. She watched as the student stuggled on the tip of her toes. Lyra's ears flushed in embarrassment, how could her own height do this to her at this moment?! As she was about to give up, she feels the doctor's gentle hands on her waist, keeping her up. **"I'll support you."** Dr. Ziegler says.

Biting her lip, Lyra pushes the box on top of the cupboard as the doctor slightly lifts her. When her feet touched the ground, Lyra realized that the doctor's hands has not left her body yet. In fact, she can... feel the doctor's body close to hers.

It was now or never.

Lyra turned around and as expected, Dr. Ziegler was right there up in her face, so dangerously close. Her eyes were clouded with mischief which she failed to hide. Lyra's lips formed a smirk as the doctor timidly lets go of the student's waist, letting her arms fall to her sides. 

**"Is there anything else you want me to do, doctor?"** Lyra asked with a quiet voice.

Dr. Ziegler takes a deep breath and swallows thickly, now she was wrapped around the student's finger. She lifts her hand and brushes the dust off Lyra's shoulder, **"No."** She said.

Lyra grabs the doctor's hand and she leans her cheek into it, smiling sweetly at the doctor, **"Are you sure?"** She asked.

Dr. Ziegler returns the smile and she slightly squeezes the student's cheek, **"You're a strange girl."** She said and stepped back.

Before the doctor could completely slip away, Lyra clutches on to the coat and pulls her back, crashing their lips together.

Everything goes against Lyra's expectations. Dr. Ziegler kisses her student just as passionately and hungrily, moaning whenever Lyra's tongue dipped deep into her mouth. Lyra pulls the doctor closer by her waist, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck, deepening the kiss even further. The doctor's arms were tightly clutched around her student's waist with no intentions of letting go any time soon.

Lyra grinds her hips against the doctor, moaning loudly when the older woman returns the action. Lyra pulls away from the kiss and Dr. Ziegler wastes no time dipping into the student's neck and kissing it.

**"Gosh..."** Lyra moans, clutching the doctor's coat. She puts her own hand inside her skirt, stroking her erection as the doctor nips on her neck.

**"Oh, doctor..."** Lyra gasped. She strokes her cock faster, squeezing it lightly and keeping it as hard as a rock.

The doctor grabs Lyra's hand, stopping her from giving herself a handjob, **"Let me save your energy, sweetheart."** She whispered. She repeats Lyra's actions, except that she was faster.

**"Ah... ahh..."** Lyra moans again. Her hand grips the doctor's coat tightly as she rocks her hips towards the doctor's hand. Dr. Ziegler laughs a little and she kisses the student's cheek.

**"Hmm... you've been horny for quite some time now, haven't you? Don't worry,"** The doctor said. She then pulls up the student's skirt and looks down at her clothed cock. She pulls down Lyra's panties, smiling down at the length presented before her eyes. **"I'll make sure to quench your thirst well."** She whispered.

Dr. Ziegler continued stroking the young girl's penis, all while staring at her face. The doctor thought that Lyra was... really adorable. Lyra's unique pink eyes have always been her strongest point and one of the most notable things about her. Those pink eyes were filled with nothing but desire, and Dr. Ziegler thought that it was flattering that someone wanted her that much.

**"Such a sweet girl you are... I'll make sure to reward you generously for that,"** The doctor said. She narrows her eyes down to the young girl's throbbing cock. She licks her lips as she felt her own panties getting soaked. **"Haven't had an orgasm this day yet, honey?"** She asked.

Lyra nods, her moans now getting louder as the doctor squeezes her penis.

**"Shh, shh... be quiet, baby. There's still some people inside the building."** Dr. Ziegler whispered.

The student gulps, **"Doctor... I love it when you call me names like that."** She says as she trembled under the older woman's touch.

**"How cute."** The doctor said, smiling. She tilts her head and kisses the young girl. This kiss was different. It was slow and gentle. Lyra melted at the way Dr. Ziegler's lips moved in sync with her own. The doctor's hand stopped stroking her penis, but she didn't mind it. Lyra cupped the doctor's face and flipped their positions so that the doctor's back met the counter.

Dr. Ziegler pulled away from the kiss and smirked as the young girl started unbuttoning her formal shirt, **"Excited, are we?"** She says teasingly.

**"I have... been fantasizing about this for a long time, doctor."** Lyra said. Dr. Ziegler took off her coat, letting it fall on the side, and wrapped her arms around the student's neck, pulling her closer down to her chest.

_She's... wearing lingerie,_ Lyra thought as she stared at the white lacy bra the doctor was wearing.

**"Well... as a teacher, it's my job to help you make your dreams become a reality,"** Dr. Ziegler said. She unclasps her bra from the front and her breasts bounced upon release. **"So... come here, baby girl."** She ordered.

Lyra licks the doctor's left nipple, her penis throbbed at the contact, and wraps her lips around it. She flicks the hardened bud with tongue, eliciting a moan from her teacher. She puts her hand on Dr. Ziegler's other breast, fondling it and squeezing the nipple with her thumb and index finger.

**"Ohh... you're pretty good at that."** Dr. Ziegler moaned.

Lyra gently bites on the nipple and the doctor nearly screams. Smirking, Lyra momentarily stopped sucking on the bud to whisper into the doctor's ear, **"Be quiet, baby."** She said, imitating the older woman's words from before.

The doctor chuckled, **"Touchè."** She said. Lyra kisses her again. This kiss was sloppy as they couldn't keep their smiles and laughter due to Lyra struggling with the doctor's pants. As soon as the older woman's pants were unzipped, Lyra reaches inside and presses her fingers against Dr. Ziegler's soaked underwear. She couldn't help but smirk when the doctor's grip on her sleeves tightened. Lyra started rubbing the older woman's clothed sex, her heart melted every time the doctor moans under her touch, quietly begging for her to go further. Lyra loved every second of it.

**"Get rid of this."** Dr. Ziegler managed to say, gesturing to her own pants. Contrary to popular belief and literal facts, Lyra was not all that weak. Sure, she gets sick easily and pretty much can't be anywhere too cold or too hot, but she was still very strong. Physically. So it wasn't completely unexpected for Dr. Ziegler to react the way she did when Lyra lifted her up so easily and pulled her pants, along with her panties, off her legs.

The next part wasn't so difficult. Lyra's finger slid inside the doctor's now bare sex so swiftly and naturally, eliciting a loud moan from the older woman. Lyra slowly pumps in and out as she stared at the doctor's face. _She likes it_ , Lyra thought. She felt incredibly proud of herself. She couldn't resist putting a second finger inside, making the doctor moan once again. It felt as if Lyra's uniform was about to be torn off by the amount of force Dr. Ziegler was putting when pulling on it. Dr. Ziegler's right leg was wrapped around Lyra while the other one kept in tact with the floor, albeit barely since Lyra was still carrying the doctor in her arms. Dr. Ziegler bucks her hips forward, desperate for contact. Lyra keeps repeating the same action with her finger; in and out, putting the doctor on edge every second. The young girl curls her fingers and the doctor throws her head back in pleasure. Lyra takes this opportunity to suck on the doctor's breast once again, only now she was so much more rougher.

Dr. Ziegler presses her student's head closer to her chest, moaning at every flick of her tongue and every bite of her teeth at the bud. Lyra presses on the doctor's swollen clit with her thumb, nearly making Dr. Ziegler scream.

**" _Oh Gott, es fühlt sich so gut an..._ " **The doctor moaned. Lyra didn't understand that.

**"Doctor,"** Lyra says. The older woman leans close and presses her forehead against Lyra's, breathing heavily. **"Do you want to come?"** The young girl asked with a smile plastered on her face.

Surprisingly enough, Dr. Ziegler shakes her head, **"No... n-not yet, baby... not yet,"** She said. She continues to buck her hips forward, her chest heaving as she panted. **"I want... to come with you."** She confessed. Lyra hums in acknowledgement, pumping her fingers faster inside the doctor. As Lyra curled her fingers once again, Dr. Ziegler screams, but it was cut halfway when Lyra meets her with an open-mouthed kiss. Hearing the doctor's muffled moans and feeling her fingers played with the back of her neck, Lyra couldn't help but feel her libido rise, as well as her throbbing penis. Without a word, Lyra pulls out her fingers and quickly replaced it with her cock, releasing a moan as soon as she felt the doctor's warmth.

Now Dr. Ziegler's legs were completely off the floor with Lyra holding them up as she thrusts her cock inside the doctor. Dr. Ziegler wrapped her legs around Lyra's waist while bucking her hips forward, making Lyra place her hands against the edge of the counter. It only brought them closer. They stared into each other's eyes, completely possessed with lust and affection. They share a passionate kiss which encouraged the younger of the two to thrust her full length faster and harder.

**"Yes, just like that,"** Dr. Ziegler moaned, caressing Lyra's hair. She smiles down at her student, **"You're such a good girl."** She said.

Lyra groans at the compliment, grabbing the older woman's ass and squeezing it tightly, all while moving her hips faster and stronger. At this point, Dr. Ziegler was wailing. It was a miracle that no one has bothered to peep on them or walk in on them.

**"Call me a good girl again,"** Lyra says. Her heart bursts when her eyes met Dr. Ziegler's loving brown ones. **"Oh, doctor, please."** She moaned. She buried her face on Dr. Ziegler's shoulder in an attempt to silence her own voice.

**"Lyra,"** Dr. Ziegler was nearing her climax. She holds on tightly to her student's uniform, **"Fill me up, baby. Come."** She said. Her nails dug deeper onto the dark blue jacket Lyra was wearing as the latter thrusts deeply inside her. 

**"Doc... Doctor... I feel weird..."** Lyra groans. The young student whimpers as she neared her own climax. Dr. Ziegler was there to hold her and calm her down, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Dr. Ziegler gasps when Lyra squeezed her ass once again, **"I'm coming, baby...! Come with me..."** She moaned. The doctor embraces her student as moved her hips, pushing herself and the younger girl to the edge. Both Lyra and Dr. Ziegler herself were howling messes as they reached their climax simultaneously. They held each other tightly as Lyra's fluids filled up the doctor's vagina. In fact, there was... a lot. So much that some of it managed to slip out and drip on the floor. Dr. Ziegler rides out her orgasm, her heart swelling as she felt the younger girl's seed pervade her insides. 

Recovering from their high, Dr. Ziegler caresses the side of her student's neck, **"You did what I asked you to,"** She said. She then kissed Lyra's head, smiling. **"What a good girl you are."**

Lyra laughs and slowly pulls her penis out of the doctor, **"Thank you."** She said. They both rest there for a few minutes. Dr. Ziegler was now sitting on the counter, holding Lyra so gently as the latter rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. In the midst of what Lyra was pretty sure the 'aftercare' session, she decided to send a message to Hana and Yuna.

Along with a picture of herself snuggled close to the doctor and holding up a peace sign, Lyra hits the send button on her phone.

_**Loves 🐰👓👿** _

_**Lyra 👓💥:** worth every damn second 💋_


End file.
